Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Cuando no puedes hacer nada sino mirar; un encuentro y lágrimas. Un pequeño Oneshoot. SangoxMiroku


Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad.

Por Chiisana Minako.

Nos encontramos otra vez. Es un bonito atardecer… ¡Sabía que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, sin que pasara tanto tiempo! Aunque algo me dice que no es precisamente por algo bueno.

Sango.. te ves justo como te recordaba. Sólo estuviste ausente unas semanas, pero es como si hubiera sido eterno. Hasta InuYasha me decía que no estaba tan pervertido como de costumbre, estaba perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

Temía que el _kaazana _me absorbiera antes de verte de nuevo, últimamente, las batallas se han hecho más difíciles de ganar. Como la de ayer, ya no recuerdo cómo pude levantarme y llegar hasta aquí, según Kagome-sama debía tomar reposo.

Quiero abrazarte, _pero_ _por algún motivo_,_ no puedo_.

Una gota helada me ha caído encima. Estamos al borde de un río, no lo había notado, estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote, aunque… es verdad, desde que te he vuelto a encontrar no me has mostrado tu rostro, te mantienes con la cabeza agachada, dejando que tu cabello cubra tus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Fue entonces, cuando lo comprendí. No fue una gota de agua, sino... es ahora cuando veo el hilillo cristalino que pasa por ambos lados de tu rostro, estás llorando. "Tranquila.."

- Houshi-sama... -fue casi como si pudieras oír lo que acabo de pensar. Mueves tu cabeza con lentitud, y finalmente puedo ver tu rostro… todo tu rostro bañado en la tristeza de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estás llorando, por qué?- No sé si tenga.. el valor para hacer esto -como siempre, mantienes tu voz calmada, aunque los sollozos se te escapan, pero, ¿valor para qué? Hacía tiempo no lo sentía, esa espantosa sensación de que algo no está bien, que algo malo ocurrirá, ese... miedo a lo que podría ocurrir.

Pero no apartas la mirada, sigues viéndome con esos cristalinos y delicados ojos, que parecían estar en una de las más grandes agonías que pueden sentirse, y yo no puedo hacer más que observarte, verte así me está matando. Y no sé por qué, pero comienzo a recordar, la primera vez que te vi llorar. En el regazo de Kagome-sama, por Kohaku, por un engaño del imbécil de Naraku. Tus sollozos ya me eran desgarradores, pero de alguna forma me es más doloroso verte llorar en silencio, sólo mirándome con esos ojos que ya más seguido dejan escapar el líquido que constantemente intentan retener, casi sin emitir sonido, como si todo el dolor que tu rostro refleja estuviera quemándote por dentro, porque tú no quieres dejarlo salir.

Aún me pregunto, _por qué demonios no puedo moverme_. ¡Me está desesperando! Sango... estás enfrente de mí, quiero abrazarte, consolarte, retener tus lágrimas en mi hombro en vez de que el suelo lo haga, pero no puedo. No es como aquellas noches en que llorabas por Kohaku, en silencio te seguía, y la oscuridad de la noche nos envolvía como yo a ti en mis brazos, ahogando ya tus sollozos y apaciguando tu dolor.

Me parece por un momento ver a Kagome-sama con los ojos llorosos, a Shippou, a Kirara, e incluso a InuYasha con una expresión triste, mirándome, pero han desaparecido. ¿Por qué.. ? No entiendo nada.

Es cuando siento una mano tuya sobre mí, que me percato de ello. _Esbozaría una sonrisa para ti_,_ de poder hacerlo._ Poco a poco, extiendes tus dos manos y avanzas hacia el río, mojando tus piernas, hasta la rodilla.

- A.. Adiós Houshi-sama.. Miroku.. -entonces dejaste que mis cenizas volaran junto con tus lágrimas, tu aroma, y partes de ti, viajando conmigo, en el fuerte viento que había aquel día, y en la corriente del río. En ese anaranjado atardecer.

.  
**-Fin-**

¿Qué puedo decir? Ha sido el fanfic que más rápido he escrito (uno de los más cortos, también) Antes de comentar un poquito más:

_Houshi-sama_: Es como Sango se refiere a Miroku (en japonés), lo que la traducción coloca como "excelencia".

Y a lo que se refiere, con la primera vez que la vio llorar; es eso, cuando Naraku le dijo a Sango que si robaba la Tetsusaiga (colmillo de acero), le daría a Kohaku, cuando al final todo eso se soluciona, Sango acaba llorando, luego que Kagome le dijera que aún podía permanecer con ellos, y que los demás estuviesen de acuerdo.

Ahora.. bien, nunca había hecho un Sango/Miroku. Y muy pocos fanfics de ellos he leído, pero me dio un chispazo y escribí sobre ellos, aunque haya quedado tan raro. Se lo dedico, especialmente a **Mei** y a **Cess-chan**, los dos por ser amantes del angst (aunque no sé si se le pueda llamar así, en este fic) y de esta pareja. Disculpen lo feo que quedó..

¡Es mi primer Sango/Miroku, tengan piedad! Me gustaría mejorar, déjenme su opinión aunque sea cortita, ¿vale?

Chiisana Minako.-


End file.
